Shigeki Meiwakuna
About Shigeki Meiwakuna is a Yandere Simulator OC. She has the Clumsy persona on her profile. Her routine is the same as the player's, fitting with her irritating demeanor. You'll normally see her running around the halls in search of the Science Club, the courtyard, and other miscellaneous places in the school. She bumps into everyone so much that everyone's just accepted that if you see a running Shigeki, you're in for a bumping. Even the school council won't pull out the pepper spray after she bumps into them way too many times. If befriended, she can get dirt on certain special NPCs such as the student council, teachers or special secrets about the rivals that are even worse than the ones Info-Chan will get. She could be manipulative and has gotten a few choice students to reveal their deepest, most embarrassing secrets COMPLETELY BY ACCIDENT. However, she doesn't like doing this and only does it to preserve the one friend she's ever had. However, she can be a fair threat as she'll move corpses into student view. This is because no one ever believes her due to a reputation of spreading rumors that people believe for at most a half-hour before forgetting about it. She helps the student council, but would never consider joining it. If she sees you murdering someone, she'll be mortified and will tell the closest Game Over NPC, from Senpai to the Guidance Councilor unless you've befriended her, in which she'll just stand there. She's also the Club leader of the Comedy Club. Appearance Shigeki has pink-fade-to-lavender pigtails and light colored skin. Her eyes change colors from pink to purple. She wears a Red Armband of Leadership on her right arm that has a silly face on it. Personality She is the most annoying person in the school, maybe even the town. However, she is also the sweetest little cinnamon roll on campus. Her friends all say that she's been seen giving compliments around campus and invites people to visit her club if they've been feeling down. Quotes "Uhhm, I need a present for my mother. Can you get something from the cafe for me? I'd get it myself, but I always get lost..."-Shigeki's task "Eh, that's to be expected. People don't really trust me anyway."- Refusing her task "Y-you'll do it? Thank you so much! My mom'll be overjoyed!"- Accepting her task "Oooh! She loves this pastry! I'm really in debt to you!" -Finishing her task "GUYS! GUUUYS! THERE'S A CORPSE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!"- Seeing a corpse "Hmmpf. Don't believe me eh? I'll show you..."- About to drag a corpse into a crowd "See? I told you I wasn't lying!"- Showing a corpse "We here at the Comedy Club love to make people smile and laugh! We keep the atmosphere up in the air!"- When asked about the Comedy Club "Howdy hi! Welcome to the Comedy Club! Wanna join?"- Asking Yandere Chan to join the Comedy Club "Aww. Well, if ya change your mind, our doors are always open!" - Refusing to join "Woohoo! You'll love this club, and there's plenty of friends to be made!" - Accepting to join "UGH! I really wanna let you in but you're already in a club! Humph, I'm gonna ask Megami to let people join more than one club after she gets back." - Trying to join before quitting a previous club "Uhhh, are you sure you haven't taken a wrong turn? You already tried to quit. You can't rejoin. Sorry! Try the club here Club! I've heard it's really cool!" - Trying to join after quitting "You wanna quit? As in, stop coming forever?" - Asking to quit "Phew! I almost thought you actually meant that! You need to stay here a while longer. That's not a funny joke!" - Refusing to quit "Oh, oh! That's hil- you're serious? Ah well. Feel free to to come back any time though!" - Accepting to quit "Eeeeeeh, sorry but some of my friends seem to have issues with you. Maybe find another club to join? But you'll always be a friend to us!" - Trying to join after commiting murder in front of a member of the club "Woohoo! You'll- Waiiiiit. Y-you're that murderer I saw! G-get out! SHOO! YOU HEARD ME!" - Trying to join after Shigeki has seen Yan-chan murder someone without befriending her "Ngghh, as much as I don't wanna do this, you did a favor for me. So I'll let you join. But you're gonna be on a tightrope over thin ice! Attend everyday or you'll be kicked out!" - Joining after befriending her and having her see Yandere-chan murder 100 Questions * 'Please tell us your name. ' * Shigeki Meiwakuna. * 'When is your birthday? ' * April 1st! Hey, stop giggling! * 'Your blood type? ' * Dunno! I oughta get that checked. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * What does that mean? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' * Uhh, my mama, my dad, my sister and my friends! Oh, and my brother. * 'What's your occupation? ' * I am a student of the proud Akademi High! * 'Your favourite food? ' * Milk! No wait, thats a drink. Uhh, chocolate! What do you mean that's not food?! Alright then, salmon soup and rice. * 'Favourite animal? ' * Mythical or real? My fave mythical animal is the unicorn. My favorite animals are hamsters, cats and dogs! So cute~! * 'Favourite subject? ' * Anything fun! * 'Dislike subject? ' * Math. It's so boring! * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' * Mmmmmmmm, nah. Love's a waste of my time right now. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * Uh, yeah. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * I am in the Comedy Club! I'm actually the leader of it! * 'What's your motto? ' * Like a pink pony once sang, "'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile! Yes I do!'" * 'Your special skill? ' * I dunno how or why, but people seem to really let things out when they're around me. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * Well, telling people my jokes and seeing them smile is the best thing in the world! * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * Sunny. * 'Your forte? ' * Talking. * 'Your shortcomings? ' * People say I'm really clumsy. * 'Places in your memories? ' * Uhhhh, a theme park I went to during summer camp, the pool where I almost drowned, the school, a lake by my house... * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * Milk! Can't get enough of the stuff. My mom jokes that my bones are made of steel by now. * 'How good can you swim? ' * Pretty well! * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * 30 minutes. I ain't no athlete. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * I have a hobby of sewing and I'm a tad bit obsessed with chocolate. Just a little bit. * 'Disliked food? ' * Peanut Butter. Pardon my language, but that stuff can go die in heck. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * A brownie. * 'Afraid of heights? ' * No to an extent. If I was standing on a sky scraper, oh yeah I'd be scared. But the diving board? Nah mate, put me up! * 'Dislike thunder? ' * Thunder? No. It's kinda pretty in a sense. Lightning? Yeah. Keep the death shocks from above away from me thanks. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * The sun! I have an excuse to go swimming in winter! * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * Both, but mostly wooden ones. Easier to sharpen. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * Waffles with Cream Cheese and maple syrup. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * Yeah! But only the nice ghosts. Oka can try to summon the meanies, but I want peace darn it! * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * I tried to play the drums once. I ended up paying damages fees for the holes. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * Indoors. As much as I love the trees and the flowers, I'd much rather snuggle up inside my closet with some snacks watching anime in my closet. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * Doesn't everyone? * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * Yes indeedy I do! * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * Around 10-15 minutes on foot. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * I'm friends with most of the club leaders and the Student Council. So while I dont save more friends than most, influence certainly is a factor. The Council is so nice too! Aoi might not act it but she's... (Blah blah blah) * 'Your favourite sports? ' * Volleyball, even though I suck at it. * 'How good can you cook? ' * I can make toaster waffles, boil an egg and make box cake! * 'Favourite colours? ' * Pink, lavender and cyan. They're all so pretty and bright! * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * Murder, unless some VERRRY SPECIFIC action has been taken. And I'm not telling you that action. * 'How tall are you? ' * I'd guess around 5'2? * 'Shoe size? ' * (Shigeki shrugs) * 'Your dreams? ' * None right now, but I'm sure I'll have some one day. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * Nope! * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * If they're warm, I'm fine. If they're hot and fresh, then we've got issues. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * Nah. It's too bitter. * 'Bed time? ' * If I'm working on something, 10 PM ish? If I've finished my work, usually 9:10 PM. * 'Wake up time? ' * 5 AM. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * I sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag sometimes, but I usually sleep on the bed. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * It depends on whether I fell asleep late at night or early. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * Why? If it's REALLY necessary, I guess cutting back on the candy, chips and sweets. A bit hypocritical since my mama says that I'm very slim for my diet. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * Warm when it's cold outside, either one whenever else. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * I'm ambidextrous! * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * I was buying some chips from a vending machine and another bag dropped down! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * I lost my homework a few times. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * Uhhhh... * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * Do chocolate roses count? No? Then dahlias. They come in so many different colors! * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * Whatever you think of can be so amazing. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * Can't think of one right now. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * Spring has sprung! All the flowers'll start blooming, the scented candle shop down the street will start selling floral candles, and it's just one more season till summer! * 'And summer? ' * Summer's amazing because I have an excuse to eat ice cream in public now! * 'What about fall? ' * I like it because the leaves turn pretty colors. * 'And then the winter? ' * Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * Eat a brownie, go back in time, eat it again, repeat cycle. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * Anything cool, or funny is ok in my BOOKS. Haha, get it? * 'How long do you study every day? ' * On a good day, I study about for an hour. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * The Student Council is a pretty good place to ask for advice. How lucky I am that I'm friends with them. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * Nap, do any weekend home work, get rid of any bugs I find, and the occasional swim in the park. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * A kitten! They're so cute, and fluffy and bring joy to nearly everyone! The other people being allergic people and kill joys. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * Yeah kinda. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * Usually I have salmon and rice for my lunch. * 'How many friends do you have? ' * I'm friends with the club leaders, my club members and the student council. I have at least 14 friends. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * If I'm bored I'll help at the nearby candle shop, but otherwise no. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * Not really. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' * It was fun! Trivia * While she partially started the Comedy Club to tell jokes across campus to everyone, Shigeki mostly started the club as a safe haven for those who don't have a place in the school. * She can have a bit of a short temper. * The only club leader she doesn't get along with is Info-chan. * She always attempts to do something nice for everyone, even the bullies. She's even been seen slipping candy packets under the Info Club door. It is yet unknown if Info-chan eats the candy. * Shigeki has a habit of screaming whenever something startles her, small or big. Category:Females Category:Comedy (Club) Category:Clumsy (Persona) Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Normal OCs Category:Club Leader